<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sketchy girls and lipstick boys by chronice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311503">Sketchy girls and lipstick boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronice/pseuds/chronice'>chronice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronice/pseuds/chronice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Edelgard chuckles at Byleth’s expense, deft fingers skimming Byleth’s lips. “Hmm… you’re such a pretty thing, with my lipstick smeared all over your face.”</em>
</p><p>Edelgard marks her property.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sketchy girls and lipstick boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edelgard is straddling her lap, pressing quick kisses on every area of skin Byleth had to offer. The older woman moans appreciatively, hands cupping her small rear to pull her closer, and a tiny <em>squeak</em> escapes the girl atop her. There was one thing to complain about, however, and that complaint comes out in a strained, “<em>Edelgard</em>.”</p><p>Edelgard perks her head up from Byleth’s neck, swollen lips a tint of red. “Hmm?”</p><p>Byleth stares at the smaller woman, eyebrows furrowing. “You’ve been… <em>pecking</em> me for some time now.”</p><p>“Yes… and?” Edelgard asked, a finger trailing the valley between Byleth’s breasts. “Is that bothering you?”</p><p>“It is. Because you are kissing everywhere,” Byleth gestures broadly to her exposed skin before she points at her lips, “but <em>here</em>.”</p><p>Edelgard grins teasingly, and Byleth is suddenly taut. “Aw, does my wife want me to kiss her that badly? Say please for me then.”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>.”</p><p>Edelgard complies, kissing her softly, and the tension melts away, something comfortable, familiar flooding her senses as her wife claims her. Edelgard tickles her mouth with her tongue, and Byleth gladly consents, parting her mouth.</p><p>Byleth’s legs very nearly buckle when Edelgard moves against her, something wet brushing her thigh, and an involuntary whine leaves her mouth when Edelgard pulls away, desperate to have her back.</p><p>Edelgard chuckles at Byleth’s expense, deft fingers skimming Byleth’s lips. “Hmm… you’re such a pretty thing, with my lipstick smeared all over your face.”</p><p>The taller woman swallows, eyes widening when she sees Edelgard’s lips feature a small red smudge at the corners. “You…”</p><p>“I think you should check yourself in the mirror, my love.”</p><p>Byleth is slightly startled when she turns to the side, eyeing her reflection. There she was, a victim of Edelgard’s continuous assault, smothered in blood-red lipstick marks, up to her temples, and down to her collarbone. Her lips, too, resembled Edelgard’s, though a tad bit faded and dull. </p><p>Her cheeks flare a color almost as vibrant as the red Edelgard left on her, and she only remembers that her wife was still on top of her when she hears her joyous laugh, pale arms wrapping around her neck.</p><p>Edelgard is thrown onto the bed behind them, her giggle pitching upward into a gasp when Byleth climbs over her, all up in her face. “You think I’m pretty like this, huh? I bet you’d look even prettier with <em>my</em> mark all over you.” She bites and sucks at her sweet spot, making Edelgard let out a long, drawn-out moan, arms tightening around her. “Though I’ll have to apologize in advance, my mark is not as momentary as yours.”</p><p>“I don’t mind at all,” Edelgard said, a small smile tugging on her lips, “mark me in kind, Byleth.”</p><p>Byleth does, and for the next week, Hubert looms over her, a consequence of Edelgard’s bruised neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/glevserh">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>